


Itazura Tanpa Na Kiss

by Fvvn



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 20 persen konten Juza njemur baju, 5 persen tentang Banri, 75 persen konten Juza ngidam, M/M, Rate T karena kosakata Banri
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvvn/pseuds/Fvvn
Summary: Sudah sepuluh menit Juza mematung pada genkan asrama, memelototi selebaran berwarna merah muda di genggaman yang belum lama ia dapat dari seseorang—yang hampir dibuatnya kencing di tengah jalan.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Hyoudou Juuza
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Itazura Tanpa Na Kiss

Sudah sepuluh menit Juza mematung pada _genkan_ asrama, memelototi selebaran berwarna merah muda di genggaman yang belum lama ia dapat dari seseorang—yang hampir dibuatnya kencing di tengah jalan. Kerlap-kerlip bintang tercipta di bola mata keemasan. Tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senang yang umumnya ia tahan.

Dua puluh menit yang lalu, Juza si pemalu, memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri salah satu pegawai yang hilir-mudik di persimpangan Veludo—membagi-bagikan selebaran. Mempromosikan toko khusus jajanan stroberi yang baru saja dibuka, di antara himpitan rumah makan terkenal. Suaranya amat lantang, bersaing dengan pegawai toko lainnya yang tidak ingin kalah dalam perlombaan menarik pelanggan.

Pekikan nyaring melolos kemudian, saat bahu kurus ditepuk oleh telapak tangan Juza yang tampil memberengut di depannya. Seolah seperti sedang memalaknya, di hari pertama ia bekerja. Tidak ada kalimat yang keluar selain tangan yang memutar ke bawah, meminta sesuatu kepadanya. Si pegawai berprasangka buruk seketika—membuatnya meminta maaf, berturut-turut, hampir _dogeza_. Sampai Juza menggeleng pelan, menyorot pandangannya pada flyer yang sedang dipeluk lawan, ketakutan.

“Eh?”

Air kencing tidak jadi merembes di celana jeans-nya yang biru terang. Juza tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum polisi datang menginterupsi. Ia pergi dari lokasi, menggenggam flyer dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Terakhir kali ia melihat promosi toko gelato, Juza hanya melenggang saja—tidak menoleh, pun berhenti, hanya karena tempat itu dipenuhi wanita. Gengsi itu membunuh perasaannya, menimbulkan sesal yang tidak bisa dihapus serta-merta. Membekas di dadanya selama satu bulan penuh—sampai merasuk ke dalam mimpi-mimpi yang biasanya hanya gelap gulita.

Terbangun dari memori itu, Juza bertekad, untuk—apapun yang terjadi, dia akan menyambangi toko stroberi ini, dan menikmati jajanan di sana. Tidak boleh lagi ada mimpi-mimpi buruk yang menghantui. Tidak boleh lagi ada perasaan gatal yang tidak bisa digaruk ini. Sambil memutar kepala, mantap—ia mencari-cari sosok yang dipikirnya bisa menemani Juza ke sana. Tentu saja, datang sendiri masih menjadi sesuatu yang berat untuk dilakukan. Setidaknya, dia harus berdua—bersama dengan orang yang dianggapnya bisa membuat Juza nyaman.

Ia pun berseliweran ke ruang rekreasi, dan taman belakang. Mencari. Tetapi Sakisaka Muku tidak juga kelihatan. Mulai terpikir kemungkinan bahwa sepupunya itu belum pulang, jadi Juza menunggu saja dengan sabar, di teras belakang. Menikmati semilir angin di musim gugur—dan udara segar yang sangat jarang diapresiasi. Mengabaikan selebarannya untuk sementara—yang kini teronggok di atas meja, dijepit dengan vas bunga agar tidak beterbangan kemana-mana.

Dan ia menemukan sosok Izumi, di sana. Sibuk menjemur seprai di dekat koleksi bonsai Tenma, yang berjajar rapi di rak-rakkan. Juza memicing, geli, seketika—mengingat kejadian pagi saat ia dan Banri berkelahi di meja makan. Menumpahkan sup miso yang langsung mengotori taplak, dan ocehan Sakyou yang merembes cepat bak daya serap pembalut esktra, bersayap.

Taplak kotak-kotak itu kini terlihat jelas, menggantung di tali jemuran. Melambai-lambai, tertiup angin sepoi. Juza yang merasa bersalah lekas bangkit untuk membantu dengan cucian sisanya. Kalau bukan karena kesadaran akan tanggung jawab untuk membantu sesama, setidaknya, ia ingin permintaan maaf tadi pagi bisa terdengar tulus, di telinga sang sutradara.

“ _Kantoku_.”

Ia memanggil pelan. Tangan sudah menarik kain di dalam keranjang, membuat Izumi tercengang.

“Ah, Juza. Tidak usah—”

“Tidak apa-apa.”

Juza menggeleng pendek. Membuat Izumi menerima bantuan itu dengan sukacita, setelahnya, “Ah—oke, _onegai_.” Menjemur pakaian selama sepuluh menit, berduaan saja. Seperti seorang ibu dengan anak sulungnya yang bersahaja.

.

.

.

.

Juza lupa menyingkirkan selebarannya saat Izumi datang dengan nampan berisi teko teh, dan menemukan kertas merah muda itu di bawah vas bunga. Menyadari pandangan Izumi, Juza segera menariknya, melipat kertas itu sebelum dimasukannya ke dalam kantung celana. Lirikkan itu tidak terlepas juga. Jadi Juza menjelaskan, “Ini—bukan apa-apa.”

“Terlihat _fancy_. Apa itu?”

Sambil menuang teh ke gelas Juza, Izumi bertanya dengan natural. Juza menarik napasnya, dalam. Diam-diam.

“…Bukan apa-apa.” Ulangnya bak kaset rusak, yang sudah lama tak diputar.

Izumi spontan menarik sebelah alisnya—terlihat heran. Teh di tangan sempat berhenti tertuang. Tapi ia tidak menekan Juza dengan pertanyaan yang lebih dalam. Izumi paham.

“Oke,” dengkusnya pendek, “Tehnya jangan lupa diminum, ya. Rasanya agak aneh, tapi sudah kukasih gula untukmu. Jadi jangan disisakan karena ini bagus untuk tubuh.”

“Teh apa?”

“Daun kelor.”

Juza menyesap pelan, dan memberengut saat cairan itu kontak dengan lidahnya.

Bahkan dua balok gula sekalipun tidak bisa menutupi rasa aneh yang tak tertolong itu. Izumi terkekeh sedikit, menutup mulutnya agar tidak terlihat Juza.

“Awas kalau sampai dimuntahkan,” Juza menggeleng cepat, tidak ingin dicurigai, “Kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu. Masih ada urusan dengan pembersih lantai yang lupa dibeli tadi.”

“…Aku bisa bantu.”

“Tidak usah. Kamu duduk saja di sini, dan habiskan tehmu. Aku bisa sendiri.”

“Uh.”

“Kalau sudah selesai, jangan lupa dibereskan ya. Taruh di bak cucian.”

“Ya.”

“ _Otsukare_!”

Setelah menepuk bahu bidang Juza, Izumi berlari kecil—dan menghilang di balik tembok, seperti ninja. Juza menatap tehnya dengan nanar. Sebelum diteguknya minuman itu kuat-kuat—tidak ingin melanggar janji yang sudah dibuat. Air mata hampir menuruni pipinya.

Ia kembali mengeluarkan selebaran yang sudah lecek terlipat, memakai imajinasinya untuk menghibur diri. Es krim _Strawberry Supreme_ itu akan ditelan lambungnya, sebentar lagi. Juza hanya perlu bersabar saja.

“Hm, _I see_.”

Suara yang familiar menyapa di belakang leher, tiba-tiba. Juza yang terkejut, memutar kepala—menemukan sosok Banri dengan seragam sekolahnya, berdiri di ambang pintu, memayunginya.

“Daritadi senyum-senyum sendiri—ternyata ada udang di balik batu."

Juza bangkit, bersiap untuk menjambak anting lawan—kalau-kalau Banri ada niat untuk memukulnya, seperti tadi pagi.

“Ha?”

“Pura-pura bego mulu,” Banri bersandar pada kusen, menggunakan bahu kiri. Tak sedikitpun terintimidasi dengan postur tegak lawannya, “Padahal ada rencana mau ngajak Izumi jalan kan lu.”

Tawa rendah mengundang kedipan mata Juza yang cepat, dan tak disengaja. Menyadari Banri yang sepertinya salah paham, setelah mengintip isi selebaran, dan membuat kesimpulan, seenaknya.

“Jalan?”

“Lu kerasukan siapa sih? Bicara aja masih gak jelas kayak bayi. Bisa-bisanya punya nyali.”

Banri merebut selebaran itu, melihatnya sebentar. Sebelum menepuknya seperti sebuah naskah drama, di depan hidung Juza yang kembang-kempis, seketika, “Lagian, kalo soal Izumi, harusnya lu ke restoran India, daripada mampir ke toko kayak gini.”

“Bacot. Sini!”

Juza hendak merebutnya kembali, tetapi Banri menghindar, menyembunyikan kertas itu di balik punggung dengan gerakan yang cepat. Gemelutuk gigi menyambutnya, kesal.

“ _Classic_ ,”

“Gua tau lu nggak punya temen, Settsu. Tapi bisa gak, gak ganggu cuman karena lu lagi kesepian?”

“Ha! Asumsi yang tumpul seperti biasa.”

“Lu juga.”

Juza hendak melenggang pergi. Tetapi Banri menahan lengannya—tak membiarkan kepala ungu itu bergeser barang seinci.

“Pasti lu nggak berani?”

“Ha?”

“Ngomong langsung ke Izumi.”

Nadi di sekujur tubuh Juza kembali menegang—emosi, “Settsu, denger. Lu. Salah. Paham.”

“Apa yang salah?”

Juza menggerutu di balik pertanyaan itu, “Gua nggak ada niat pergi kemana-mana!”

“Oh ya?” alis Banri terangkat satu, “Berarti kertasnya boleh dong, gue simpen?”

“…terserah.”

Keringat turun membasahi pelipis Juza

“Berarti besok jadwal gue nge- _date_ sama _kantokuchu_ di sini~ yeahh.”

“HA? Ngapain??”

Juza mungkin tidak menyadari, tetapi suara yang dikeluarkannya saat itu terdengar amat tinggi, dan berenergi.

“Kenapa nanya? Penasaran? Basa-basi? Mau buang napas aja?”

“NGAPAIN?”

“Ha,” Banri terkekeh senang, “ _Because I fuckin’ can_.”

Juza kehilangan suara yang membuatnya tercekat, seperti sedang menerima ganjalan di tenggorokkan—yang ingin sekali dikeluarkan. Tetapi perasaan lega itu tak pernah tersalurkan. Menyisakan kepalan tangan di kedua pinggang yang menegang. Hampir-hampir ingin memukul Banri yang selalu membuatnya peyang.

“Apa?”

Menyadari provokasi itu, Juza mendecih kemudian. Melemaskan otot-ototnya. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh begini. Tidak di setiap Banri membuka mulutnya. Juza mengingat-ingat lagi—bahwa ia sudah berjani pada Mankai dan Izumi, untuk lebih cermat dalam mengatur emosi.

“…tch”

Banri yang tidak puas dengan respon itu, menepuk selebaran persis di permukaan wajah Juza yang terkejut, untuk ke sekian kali.

“SETTSU!”

Saat Juza menyingkirkannya dari penglihatan, sosok Banri sudah lenyap, tak terlihat.

Menyisakan suara tawa yang bergema, menjauhinya—menggelitik telinga Juza seperti dengung nyamuk yang sering membuatnya gila.

.

.

.

.

Rencananya untuk menyambangi _Good Taste_ di minggu pagi akhirnya gagal juga.

Juza sudah memperkirakan. Tetapi ia tetap kecewa di keesokkannya—saat menemukan Banri yang amat harum dan rapi—di luar kebiasaan—sibuk mematut diri, di depan cermin kamar. Dia pikir Banri yang pongah hanya menggertak saja, saat ia mengaku akan pergi ke sana bersama dengan sang sutradara.

Tetapi Juza justru keliru.

Aroma _Kampak_ yang menyengat, adalah bukti mutlak.

Sebenarnya, Juza tidak mempermasalahkan kalau memang Banri mau pergi bersama Izumi ke suatu tempat. Tetapi jadi masalah saat mereka pergi ke toko serba stroberi yang ada di selebaran itu!

Karena sungguh, apapun yang terjadi, Juza benar-benar tidak ingin mampir ke sana—tepatnya, di hari yang sama dengan kunjungan Banri, yang beresiko tinggi akan memancing keributan dengannya. Memancing keributan adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Juza lakukan di surga kecilnya itu—setidaknya, kalau tidak ada polisi yang menengahi, Juza pasti akan masuk ke dalam daftar hitam sebagai sosok yang dilarang mampir ke sana, untuk seumur hidupnya. Dan ia tidak mau mengambil resiko itu—yang kemungkinan besar tidak akan menyelamatkan nyawa Banri dari tangannya.

Ia masih merutuki semuanya di dalam kepala, saat melihat Banri bergumam, membenahi _turtleneck_ merah yang dikenakan. Tangan sudah sibuk menyelipkan dompet hitam di belakang bokong, bersama dengan kunci kamar dan kartu bis. Hampir selesai dengan semua persiapan.

Saat Banri mendengar suara kerit, ia memutar tubuh dan mendapati sosok Juza yang ternganga di atas ranjang—rambut tak beraturan, menyerupai semak liar. Menyorotnya tidak senang.

“Oh, Hyodo. Sudah bangun?”

Juza memberengut, mendengar sapaan itu.

Menarik selimut dan berguling cepat, memunggungi Banri—yang setelahnya hanya bersiul, dan menyisir rambut, untuk terakhir kali.

Meninggalkan Juza yang memutuskan untuk tidak keluar kamar, samasekali.

.

.

.

.

Atau setidaknya, itu yang Juza kira.

Jam sepuluh siang, ponselnya berdering, memerlihatkan pesan dari nomor yang tidak pernah ia simpan—tetapi anehnya dia hapal mati sampai ke sumsum tulang belakang. Juza menyingkap selimut untuk mengambil posisi duduk—hal yang bahkan tidak dilakukannya saat Omi datang menawarkan sarapan—yang dengan berat hati harus Juza tolak, karena sedang tidak berselera menelan apa-apa. Membuat Omi yang cemas sampai meletakkan susu dan roti untuk berjaga-jaga, di meja belajarnya.

_Hyodo, cepet ke sini dan bawa jaket ekstra untuk Izumi._

_._

Saat Juza membaca itu pelan-pelan—pesan lainnya terlihat masih dalam proses pengetikkan.

.

_Bajunya ketumpahan jus._

_._

**_Kenapa gua?_ **

_._

_Gue lagi ngga pake coat buat nutupin. Elu tega sama sutradara lu sendiri?_

Dahi Juza berkedut-kedut menerima respon yang terkesan menyudutkan. Mau tak mau ia dibuat turun ranjang dan bersiap-siap sebelum melenggang keluar _demi Izumi_. Batinnya mengulang-ulang. _Demi Izumi_. Tetapi Banri tidak terlihat ingin menutup mulut—atau dalam kasus ini, jarinya—untuk terus mengirim pesan, bahkan setelah Juza selesai menggosok gigi, dan sibuk menggerayangi lemari.

_Pake baju yang rapi. Jangan kayak preman pasar rebo_

_._

**_Berisik lu_ **

_._

_Gue serius babi._

_Biar lu gak diusir sekuriti_

_Woy baca gak sih lu?_

_._

**Y**

Juza menatap sebal pada pesan terakhir itu—melempar ponselnya pada meja belajar. Mencopot kaus hitam yang baru saja dikenakannya, untuk diganti dengan kaus lengan panjang berwarna jingga dan celana jeans biru cerah. Dengan wajah tidak berselera ia memungut ponselnya—lagi, bersamaan dengan sweater biru gelap yang dipapah pada bahunya. Tidak ada pesan baru dari Banri. Bagus. Sambil mendengkus, ia meninggalkan kamar yang lampunya belum dimatikan sempurna.

Juza pikir, ini tidak akan lama.

Ia berlari melewati ruang tamu, memakai sepatu. Tak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Taichi yang tak sengaja melihatnya, terburu-buru. Tegukan segelas susu terdengar sebelum Taichi berbicara seperti anak anjing yang keheranan,

“Juza- _san_? Mau pergi kemana?”

Debaman pintu yang nyaring, membuat Taichi terlonjak, kontan.

.

.

.

Izumi keluar dari dapur, setelahnya. Memapah seloyang kue kering—memerhatikan arah _genkan_.

Namun sayang, ia tidak mengerti apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Man idk kalo bikin banter BanJu pake bahasa baku rasanya kurang ngeng gitu. jadi monmaap kalo campur sari begini.


End file.
